The Second Coming
Earlier today the Decepticons picked up an anomaly on their tracking systems. It was too large and too slow to be a shuttle, but its trajectory and chemical composition suggested that it was not a natural phenomenon such as a meteor or asteroid. It had actually been picked up months ago, but it was so far away from any inhabited world that it did not warrant reporting. And so it hurtles towards the Earth, propelled by some means that are as of yet unknown. What could it be and who will be the first to investigate. Surely the Autobots and the Humans know of its impending arrival as well. Cyclonus is first on scene, patrolling the area where the object was last spotted. He's currently bereft of occupants, as he is loath to have anyone share Galvatron's seat in the cockpit. Everyone else can walk as far as he's concerned. "Decepticons... continue our scans for the unidentified object. This would not be a good hour for Galvatron's plans to be ruined by some unforeseen factor." Somewhere on Snaptrap's person, is a yellow and purple rectangle maglocked onto him. And is that snoring coming from the rectangle? As the starfighter, shuttle, and any other interstellar device that might be watching take in the unidentified mass, their sensors will note that it is a very peculiar object. It’s clearly artificial, with a blue plume emanating from the rear, some kind of propulsion system. There seems to be a number of reflective panels angled towards the sun. And it looks vaguely Cybertronian. Though, it’s no design. This looks like it might have been a large chunk of Cybertron. Probably a couple of levels worth, though it’s certainly worse for wear, having suffered extensive damage over the years. Cyclonus approaches the mass, muttering, "Odd," to himself as he rapidly closes in. "It appears to be a Cybertronian--no, not a craft at all. Simply part of Cybertron. But if it is no craft, then why is it apparently under its own propulsion?" He draws even closer for a better look. Snaptrap rumbles through a large gateway into the shuttle bay, having come down to this level straight away from the command floor after screening a dozen reports describing an unidentified mass hurtling through open space near the station. Directing a small contingent of personnel as he gets about, the Seacon trundles to a shuttle close by, waving packs of non-descript Decepticons after the craft with direction to prepare it for takeoff. Windshear is sitting in the pilots chair prepping the shuttle for takeoff. He has no idea what they are after, he’s just the pilot. As Snaptrap nears the aircraft, a door way hisses open along its length and an access ramp belches out within. The Seacons strides quickly up the incline and into the belly of the shuttle, ducking his head as he forces his way into the cockpit. "Get the engines hot and make for take off as quickly as possible!" There's still a very faint snoring sound coming from somewhere on Snaptrap! Cybertron One, for lack of a better term, continues to travel through space under its own power. The underside seems to have some kind of intake valves; through they are closed for the moment. There is no discernable bridge, no buildings, but there are three hatches, one of which looks like it was originally an elevator door. There is no debris on the exterior, since its mass isn’t large enough to produce much of a gravitational field. And . . . there seems to be cabling strewn about the surface, tied to the ‘hull’ if you can call it that. Cyclonus wonders if the strange... object would have any communication systems, or if there would even be anyone monitoring them. He decides not to bother hailing, and tries the more direct route, closing the distance with the object, transforming, and landing near a hatch. He reaches for the handle, and pulls with all his might until it either gives way or it is apparent that it's closed fast. <> Cyclonus transmits. Windshear looks at Snaptrap blandly, "What does it look like Im doing?" he flips one last lever and the engines thrum to life, then looking back out of the view screen, the Seeker lifts off. "Fasten your seatbelts." he says after the ship has launched off the landing pad. After Cyclonus has landed, and as he approaches the hatch, a barely visible light begins to flash on the right of the door. It’s partially hidden behind a bent and torn piece of metal. First it flashes red, and then green. The hatch opens easily, revealing what was once an office, Decepticon Intelligence by the markings on the wall and the general layout of it, but it seems that it has been gutted, with everything of value stripped from it. Cyclonus draws his oxidizing laser, and his face betrays no fear as he lowers himself inside slowly. <> Snaptrap growls loudly at Windshear's complete lack of respect, optics glowing furiously after the aerial. He lifts one of his giant hands and reaches out to crush the Seeker's skull with it. Before he can realize his particular brand of punishment, the shuttle thunders upward with a start and the Seacon topples backward. Perhaps this has dislodged a certain saurian? Grabbing a bulkhead as he passes towards the rear of the craft, Snaptrap crushes the metal pylon as he forces himself back into the command pod. "You heard the commander! Pull alongside the object!" The little yellow and purple rectangle twitches momentarily, a snorting noise coming from it, and then steady snores. Windshear resists the urge to laugh when he hears Snaptrap tumble around. "As you command, sir." He says smoothly as he carefully manoeuvres the shuttle alongside the object that seems to be everyone’s interest right now. Cyclonus, once inside, notices he's at something of a dead end here. Nothing here but another stripped room, and a hatch leading to another room. Glowering, Cyclonus simply blasts off the hinges with his laser and lets it fall. "Reveal yourself, if you are here! Cyclonus, Galvatron's right-hand, so orders it!" he calls out into the next area. But he is not even waiting for a response before he enters the next room, and his face takes on a look of disgust as he sees four dead Decepticons within, stripped down to their skeletal internal structures. <> Cyclonus transmits. Snaptrap watches as the structure grows in size in the main view window of the craft. As the craft nears the thing, Snaptrap stalks towards the nearest exit, unholstering his rifle and running an internal systems check before he exposes himself to the harsh environs of outer space. As he waits for the status cycle to finish, he detects a light disturbance in the otherwise quiet confines of the craft's main bay. What is that noise?, the Seacon wonders... He looks over his shoulder, and then fully turns around, unaware of the creature magnetically attached to his shell - conveniently where he is unable to see. Shaking his head grumbling under his breath, Snaptrap slams his fist into a panel on the side of the craft and leaps from the hatch. A moment later, he impacts the structure like a fuchsia and turquoise meteor. Shortly after the impact, Snaptrap stalks towards Cyclonus' position, putting a finger to his temple to initiate communications. <> he pulls him legs off the console and quickly starts prepping the life support gantry, <<"Prepping it now, sir.">> he says a bit more briskly. Marauder listens to Snaptrap and Cyclonus, “I am no medic, but if you require assistance Snaptrap, I will do what I can.” Then, to Cyclonus in particular, he adds, “I never ceased.” He seems like he is insulted by the insinuation that he did. Then to the group, he explains, “I have held this,” he gestures at the floor beneath them, “such as it, in Galvatron’s name, for twenty-seven years, two months, twenty-six days, fifteen hours, and thirty-three minutes. You are alive, aren’t you.” That last part is cryptic, but there are a number of traps, keyed to react to Autobots, scattered about. Slugfest runs down to the shuttle, then enters, runs in, and jumps onto one of the seats of the shuttle and puts his little front feets on the console in front of him. Cyclonus pauses, and for the first time he realizes that there was something off about this place. It was a niggling feeling at first, but that little statement cinched it. As a saboteur himself, he ought to have known... "...ah, I see. You are right, we do yet live. A wise... precaution..." He lifts his foot up and adjusts it to a different floor panel. "...in case the Autobots found you first." Snaptrap chuckles casually at Marauder, shaking his head and dismissing the newly revived Decepticon with a grunt. "Perhaps you shouldn't have lent your central processing cluster to this station. The medical assistance is not for me. It is for you. Are you not even aware of the state that you are in?" He then turns to begin the trek back to the shuttle, but after a moment thinks of better of it, returning to Marauder. "So you defended this", he waves his arm across the room, "as best you could. Is there anything of value here that would be worth the effort? Or is this so much Cybertronian scrap?" Marauder observes the little stegosaur wander off, and listens to the two other Decepticons who remain for the moment, “Yes,” though is that in response to Cyclonus or Snaptrap. It’s hard to tell. Most likely it is in answer to both Decepticons. He adds after a pause, “There is.” When he gets a confused look, he explains with one simple word, “Me. Now, I believe you mentioned a shuttle?” Cyclonus nods, and without further ado walks back to the shuttle. Following Cyclonus, Marauder asks, “Prior to my ordeal, I was assigned to Decepticon Intelligence. To whom should I report?” Clearly, he expects that there has been a number of changes, and in his line of work, that means assassination. Cyclonus turns back to Marauder for a moment. "For the time being, Ravage. He is currently the most skilled intelligence operative, though his... nature makes giving commands somewhat difficult." Marauder pauses, stopping in his tracks. "Ravage" he repeats, somewhat in shock by this development. "The war does not go well. The Autobots have experienced a resurgence, and now have a foothold on Cybertron, do they not?" And all that based solely on the fact that Ravage is currently the most senior Decepticon Intelligence officer. Cyclonus grimaces. He might have a point. "...all too true. And naturally our greatest lapses occur when Galvatron is, however momentarily, lost to us. We had a strong grasp of much of Cybertron before Galvatron was whisked away across the galaxy and the Autobots took advantage, rebuilding Iacon. Still, we have Crystal City--well, after it was rebuilt--and we have the weapon hidden below it. That, however, can all wait until you are repaired." Snaptrap reaches the topmost level of the structure and does not waste any time returning to the shuttle. He strides briskly into the bay of the shuttle craft, pointing at Slugfest and then to the rear of the craft. "See to it that Marauder finds his way here. And assist him with plugging into the life support systems, if he needs it." He swoops into the bridge, ready to be off of this place. Marauder follows after Snaptrap. He does not look back, does not take mementos, it was his life for almost three decades, and he does not give it a second thought. Though he does ask, "Shall I dispose of this?" He had the ability to blow it up, all this time, and yet he did not. Being isolated for so long, many Cybertronians would have taken the easy way out. But he is Marauder. Cybertronian by birth, Decepticon by choice; he will endure. Cyclonus mutters, as he strides back inside the shuttle, "Permission granted." Once the others return to the shuttle, Slugfest peers at them from the chair, his little feets up on the top of the chairback as he peers over it. Slugfest aws and hops out of his chair, wandering to the back of the shuttle. Swivelling around from the seat he had taken, typing his message with his one and only hand, Marauder turns to address the others, “Now, is this shuttle equipped with a medical drone?” A moment later, the hatches and access ramps conform cleanly to the overall shape of the shuttle fuselage, revealing no trace that they had ever existed. With the pressure hull now intact, the shuttle whines and escapes the wrecked structure. Bobbing his head under the overhead, Snaptrap turns to address Marauder. "There is a life support gantry near the rear of the craft. It should interface with your systems seamlessly. I've dispatched Slugfest to assist you, should you need it." Marauder does not seem convinced, “Life support is for the dying. What I require is someone to repair or replace some minor components.” Evidentially, he considers an appendage a minor component. “But, I could use the energon. Very well,” he rises, and heads towards the back, to see if he can plug himself into the life support systems. Snaptrap sighs, glaring at Marauder with a low growl. "I'm aware of the difference. And so is the machine. It will see to it that you are patched up and refueled. Unless you'd rather remain in this state indefinitely." Marauder turns in the middle of his way towards the back, “We appear to have a long flight. If you’d care to join me, there is much I have missed. I would appreciate being brought up to speed, even if only in summation for now.”